


Of Lions and Men

by MMocha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shance Support Squad, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMocha/pseuds/MMocha





	Of Lions and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManifestMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/gifts).



The Blue Lion lit up, surveying its surroundings curiously until it locked onto a lone figure in the hangars that woke it up. The former black paladin, Shiro, Lance’s voice echoed in a memory painful and smitten all at the same time. He sounded like her first paladin sometimes as Blaytz would talk about the servant boy that worked for the Black Paladin Zarkon. She purred quietly, remembering that Lance hadn’t been her cub in quite some time and yet she was still adoring of him; her hard drive supplied a memory of when they were first getting to know each other. Lance had come into her cockpit sniffling, he was sad. She didn’t like her cub being sad and had sent a worrying nudge his way. Laughing he shook his okay. “I’m alright my heart hurts, I’m in love.” He giggled and hid his grin behind his hand before clearing his throat. “However he’s not interested, he’s the straightest thing next to Krolia.” 

Blue snorted and sent him her feelings on the matter. She reminded him very pointedly that he had no clue on how to judge others straightness considering the fact that he completely missed Pidge’s gender along with the fact that Hunk and Keith had been dating for several months until he’d caught them kissing. Blue could go on and was trying to remember him of when he’d walked in on Pidge being double flirted by Romelle and Allura when she was cut off by a nudge from her fellow lion Black telling her that Shiro was there in the head’s cockpit bemoaning his own problems of being attracted to the Red Paladin. And excused as to why he couldn’t. Blue growled in frustration, startling Lance. She soothed him softly promising she was okay. And she was, she had a plan. 

—

Lance was sitting curled up with Hunk, head resting on his lap while he listened to the engineer ramble about his and Pidge’s latest experiment when he felt a tug from two lions. He frowned and concentrated when he realized that it wasn’t Red and Blue bugging him rather it was Blue and… Black? Weird. Definitely weird. Shaking off the whole oddness of the situation Lance got up and followed the tug, telling Hunk he’d be back later. His friend gave him a concerned look before waving him off, assuming Lance had forgotten to do something or just needed time alone. He could respect that. 

Lance walked up to the Black Lion putting a hand on her paw. “Hey girl. I felt you talking to me, what’s up?” He whispered, smiling when he felt that warm presence of a Lion talking to him. Sure it wasn’t the same warmth of his connection with Red or Blue but it was still so familiar. She urged him to enter the cockpit with an open jaw. 

Lance stepped in, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit control center. The chair was turned in and there were soft sniffles coming from the seat. “Shiro?” Lance whispered, walking over to him slowly. The former Black Paladin froze like he would turn invisible if he didn’t move. 

Lance moved the chair so he could look Shiro in the eyes. “Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked softly, drying his leader’s and crushes tears. Shiro sniffled and sighed. “Nothing’s wrong Lance.” He lied, looking up at him with watery eyes. 

The Red Paladin cocked an eyebrow at him. “Shiro. Don’t lie to my face that hurts.” He chided gently getting a soft whine from the former paladin. “Sorry Lance I don’t want to burden anyone with my problems. Everyone else has their own.” Lance frowned.   
“Shiro what you said is true. Everyone has their own problems but that doesn’t make yours any less important.” He murmured, pulling him up into a firm hug.   
Shiro sighed softly and melted into the man’s hug. 

“Thank you Lance. It’s been hard being the head of Voltron. But I believe that you and the others have made it all worth it.” Lance looked up at him and grinned. “That means a lot to me.” He told him honestly, wanting to reach up and kiss the tear tracks off Shiro’s face. 

Shiro rested his forehead to Lance’s and gave him a rather private grin. “Lance you are a wonder.” That gained a cherry red blush from the paladin. “Shirooooo.” He whined, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest. Laughing Shiro hugged him close. “Never change Lance. Never change.” He murmured, hesitating before tilting Lance’s head up and kissing him softly. 

Lance squeaked softly and melted into the kiss briefly before pushing away from Shiro and looking up at him in shock. “S-shiro.” He whispered his eyes wide in confusion and perhaps a bit of terror. “I have to go.” He whispered, stepping away and turning to leave when Black roared with ferocity and shut her jaw tight. 

Lance stared at the entrance then turned to Shiro a bit miffed. “Did you do that?” He asked softly. Shiro shook his head, holding his hands up in defense. “No, Lance I’m sorry. Let’s try getting you out through her stomach?” He offered, standing up and avoiding Lance’s gaze. 

Black wouldn’t open any exit they tried, frustrating both men to no end. “I’m sorry Lance. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Shiro mumbled, looking down at the ground to pointedly avoid his gaze. Lance couldn’t find words to say, he truly couldn’t. So he used his actions instead. Pulling Shiro down to his level he left a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Shiro hesitated before pressing into the kiss, his heart warm and giddy as he pressed Lance against the wall, kissing him back eagerly. 

A purr from the lion rumbled throughout as the entrance they were besides opened up. Lance laughed and dislodged himself from the kiss. “So I take it that’s why we were trapped huh girl?” Shiro asked the lion, looking up with a smile. Lance pulled him down into another kiss. “Mm why does this not surprise me?” He asked against Shiro’s lips. Shiro smiled and pressed a small kiss to Lance’s lips. “Glad it doesn’t. Come with me somewhere else? We’ve got lots to talk about.”


End file.
